


In Your Minds

by aldiara



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rude for everyone to be having sex or masturbating around a psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Waves" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

They don’t know River can sense them, and it would be rude to tell them. _Inappropriate_ , Simon would say, but then he says that about most things.

Technically it’s also rude for everyone to be having sex or masturbating around a psychic. Kaylee is the loudest, but Mal and Inara are a close second: a tangle of shifting, heaving limbs in Inara’s bed, desire streaming from every pore.

Jayne talks sexy to himself. It’s disturbing.

River takes refuge in Zoe, who’s asleep, bathing in the ghost-waves of Wash’s remembered touch. Sad but soothing. River closes her eyes and dives in.


End file.
